percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eleanor Clatter
Eleanor "El" Clatter '''is the demigod daughter of Poseidon and Doreane Clatter. She is a member of The Olympian League: Team Alpha. History Eleanor was born May 22, 2018 to Poseidon and Doreane Clatter. As a child, Eleanor experienced a normal life, having ADHD and Dyslexia, almost everything was relatively close to a human being's life, thanks to Poseidon tightening the mist enough to keep monsters away from her. On the night that the first monster attacked her and her mother, her mother told her that she was a demigod, explaining everything in a manor which was normal by human standards, but never got the chance to tell her about Camp Half-Blood (since zhe died that night too). Eleanor began to train herself against the monsters using the knives in her house (which were really celestial bronze knives). Appearance Eleanor has dark medium-brown hair and authentic green eyes. She is 5'7 and has a healthy body shape. Eleanor often wears teen-formal clothing to show her style of clothing. Despite her overall positive attitude, Eleanor smiles only so little to be found. Personality Eleanor is funny, yet very serious at the most appropriate times. She is very positive even in the worst of situations. She dislikes situations where she has no part in under any circumstances despite she might even be the object of the problem. As serious as she is, she can is always goofy, making her seems immature. She feels that most of the world destruction is her fault, being daughter of the "Earth-Shaker." Fatal Flaw Eleanor's fatal flaw is presisten retaliation, meaning once she gets back at someone for an action they made against her, she continuously creates actions against them. This can be fatal, as each time she gets back at the person, the retaliation is even more violent than the last. Abilities *Atmokinesis - the ability to control the air of the water. **With this power, Eleanor has the ability to control the waves and water pressure, creating high tides and low tides. *Aerokinesis - the ability to control the weather. **The ability allows Eleanor to create hurricanes. **The ability allows Eleanor to create cyclones. *Geokinesis - the ability to manipulate the Earth's rock formation. **Erupting volcanoes (To a slighter degree. Ability is more directed towards a child of Hephaestus). **Create Earthquakes. **Create Tsunamis. *Hydrokinesis - the ability to control water. **Bring up waves from any distance from the water. **Create formations out of water (mainly). **Walk in water. **Uninjured under any circum stances of the water. **Immunity to breathe in water and keep your clothes dry. *Sea Skills - ability to sense sea directions. *Thermokinesis - the ability to manipulate the temperature of liquids. **Freeze water. **Boil water. *Communication skills towards sea creatures. Items and Weapons Weapons ''S''pEAr - Literally named SpEAr, for the word 'spear' has the three letter which makeup 'sea'. The weapons transforms from a sword to a spear. By saying 'water' the sword will bring a back-up wave. The sword/spear is 4' and Celestial Bronze, however appears as a mini styrophoam Excalibur. The sword/spear appears when needed. '''Earth-Rumbler - Disguised as a Nintendo Wii ''remote, if shook, it will rumble the ground, depending on how heavily shaken. '''Ring Shield' - The ring is a 32 gold karat ring, originally owned by Aphrodite. It was used during the Titanochamy. Items Harry's Wand - A gift from Hecate's son, Harry Potter, the wand allows minor pyrokinesis, projecting flames to injure yet not kill, allows shape-shifting, and teleportation. Get out of Hell Free-Card - A gift from Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, the card allows any soul to exit the Underworld for one week. Hephaestus' Hammer - The hammer allows minor Technokinesis, fixing anything the commander wishes. Morpheus' Pillow - The pillow puts anyone under deep sleep, showing the sleeper the answer to their questions through their dreams. Every question, but prophecy questions. The pillow is a piece of cloth under disguise, and to turn into a pillow, the user must rub into against the back of their head. Category:Character Category:Females Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Hermione Chase Category:The Olympian League Category:Days of Boom Category:Chapter Page Category:Greek Demigod